


Loki: 1 | Tony: 0

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Standing on tiptoes [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankly, it’s no like Loki has ever backed up from the challenges Tony set before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki: 1 | Tony: 0

He spies him toward the middle of the first act, all lean suit, ruffled hair and clean-shaven jaw, and he’s so surprised he almost misses his entrechat -ironically enough, he can’t help but send some thank to wherever Odin is now, because he was the reason Loki learned to keep his mouth shut when he really wants to curse. Swearing in the middle of the Nutcracker wouldn’t do anyone any good.  
  
Loki keeps dancing, feather light in the well practiced choreography, feet nimble as they ever were, and every time he turns to the right Tony is there, just deep enough in the shadow that all Loki sees is his face, pale against the dark background, eyes bright with mirth as Tony smirks at him, the fabric of his trousers tented by his shameless enthusiasm, as he likes to call it.  
  
 _Damn you,_ Loki thinks as his heartbeat quickens and his jockstrap grows uncomfortably tight,  _I’m going to kill you._  
  
He can’t be sure Tony’s smirk is really growing wider, but it sure looks like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The time comes for Loki to leave the stage and, thankfully, he has to go out through Tony’s side, which is just as well: he wouldn’t want to miss reaping the effect of half an hour standing in full view of the stage (and at least three spectators) with a blatant erection, thank you.  
Yes, teasing is mean, but Tony never said he was a good man, did he?  
  
He’s chuckling by the time Loki reaches him, and he’s about to rub some salt in the wound, but he doesn’t even have time to tell his fiancee  _‘it’s a preview for tonight’_ before he is seized by the tie and forcibly dragged back into the depth of the theatre.  
  
“Fifteen minutes, Laufeyson!”  
  
Loki grunts and shoves Tony through a dark brown door… and then, as sudden as that, Tony has his back to the wood and a mouthful of Loki and  _wow_ talk about unexpected!  
Still, he won’t complain about a bit of making out, and he responds with more than a little enthusiasm to Loki’s kiss, lips filled with the taste of make-up and sweat and peppermint, nose breathing the smell of hairspray and sawdust, fingers digging in the soft fabric of Loki’s tights.  
  
Their crotch brush together and Tony pushes his hips forward, because he can and he’s always been a tease anyway -Loki grunts, and heat courses down Tony’s spine straight to his cock as Loki’s mouth attacks his lips, his eyelids, his throat.  
  
“I’m going to have make up all over my face,” he complains with less than half his heart in it, and Loki shuts him up with another kiss before dropping to his knees. “They said you only have fifteen minutes!” Tony protests, and Loki looks at him as he takes off his belt:  
“One for kissing, three to take care of us, two to redress, two for my hair and eight for my make up.” Tony shudders when Loki takes his cock in hand, and adds: “Why do you think it’s called a quickie?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony does, indeed, come embarrassingly fast, and this time it’s Loki’s turn to smile with smugness dripping down the corner of his lips as he wipes Tony’s come off his chin.  
  
“Nice try,” he concludes as he pulls his clothes back up, “but you should know by now that exhibitionism never frightens me.”  
  
He leaves in a hurry, slender frame and muscled back calling rather vivid images in Tony’s mind, and the billionaire chuckles. After all, if Loki thinks he’s going to be embarrassed by a bit of make up on his face and a severe case of sex-hair, he’s going to be sorely disappointed!  
  
He doesn’t take his gaze off the door when he closes his trousers, wishing he could have just kept Loki here for a good, old-fashioned bathroom fuck, because they’re still young and in love enough to be doing these -and five minute is really, really too short.  
Tony goes to retrieve his coat and wallet with a spring in his step, knowing he’s going to be just on time for his dinner -or in time by his standards anyway- until a guy from the make-up crew stops him and says:  
  
“Loki said to tell you ‘Score’.”  
  
Tony raises an eyebrow, opens his mouth to point out Loki isn’t going to embarrass him with something so small as sex hair, but the boy grins, wolfish and delighted, and points at Tony’s crotch.  
  
That’s when he notices the painfully obvious foundation stains on the black of his brand new Armani suit.  
  
(Somehow, Tony feels fairly certain that somewhere on stage, Loki is biting back a smirk.)


End file.
